


Dean and Seamus

by littlehufflepufftrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehufflepufftrash/pseuds/littlehufflepufftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seamus are chilling by the lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Seamus

# Dean and Seamus

### Dean was walking towards the lake while looking a round if he saw Seamus. He didn't see him but he had heard a voice just behind him. He turned around and saw a very jumpy guy, Seamus I said "stop jumping you make me nervous". "But I have something very exciting to tell you" We had just sat down next to the big tree by the lake. "What is it?" I said while looking in his eyes. They are the most beautifull eyes I have ever seen. "Dean are you listening???" he asked. "yeah... just..... never mind.... what did you say?" He sighed "As I was saying I......" but I wasn't listening anymore. I look at him and smile he problaby is very exited about it, but all I could think of was of lucky I am to have him as a boyfriend. "DEAN!!!" he yelled. "What?!?!?" I said. "You weren't listening again. WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING?!?!?!?! You are my boyfriend. That is what they are meant for, to listen. But you failed like most of the time" I blinked and looked at him. Was he angry at me? "But bea" I begin "you know I was listening I listen to you all the time" "Oh really? Well what was I talking about than?" "Uhm..... I don't know............" I said in a very smal voice I wouldn't dare to look him in his eyes. "Oh I couldn't be mad at you. This is the last time I will be saying this so listen, please?!?!?" he said very sad. I looked at him and saw that he meant it. "You can stay with me this summer-" I screamed: "REALLY OMM (oh my merlin) THAT IS THE BEST THING EVER!!!!!" I kissed him right on the lips. He was surprised, we never do this stuff in the plubic. He looked around if nobody saw us, nobody did the were to busy with their own live.

#### Well I hope you liked it I know it was very short but it is my first. Also English is not my native language so if I made mistakes please let me know. Thanks for reading. Love you guys ~Littlehufflepufftrash


End file.
